Searching NORMAL
by MadHatter4ever
Summary: A year after the "outbreak" 20 year old Courtney has been in the woods. Now alone for 3 months following the death of her boyfriend and father. Two strangers find her camp will she choose their safety or brave it alone? Maybe she'll fall for the crossbow wheelding man with the eyes, or maybe the man with a beard who is lost? Only a moment to think... Will she go with them?


Chapter One: Come with me!

Walkers... as I lay in bed all I can hear are walkers! Moaning and growling outside my cabin. It was slowly driving me crazy. I could kill them, but there were too many to kill with my hunting knife and I know I didn't have enough shells left to shoot them. Besides the noise of my shot gun would attract more.

"Damn walkers!" I whispered to myself. I'd been alone for about three months now. My daddu was bit and after the fever took him I had to... well ummmmm... I had to do what I had to do! I did the same thing when Jason was bit. He was the first one I ever saw "change"that was hard. I loved him, loved him more than any guy I'd ever dated. I sat by the bed, holding his hand when he, well changed. Daddu and I tied him down, and I cried for an hour after I did it.

Laying on my cot thinking about it made me cry again. I can't remember much about Ma. She died when I was young. I think my Daddu said it was cancer. He always said I looked just like her.

*clink, clink, clink* Walker must got caught in my trap. Wait... I think... I can... what the... VOICES? Walkers don't talk! Jumping out of bed I run over to my window. Peeking out...Nothing.

"Am I really going crazy all alone out here?" I thought to myself. Grabbing my knife I sat down on a large stump I used as chair. Looking around my one room cabin I quietly thanked my Daddu for bringing me out here as a child. Also thinking him for raising me as a tom-boy. Daddu always took me hunting, fishing and camping with him, and Nanna taught me how to sew and cook. I guess I was well prepared for the outbreak.

I stopped throwing my knife. Again... voices? Peeking out the window. Nothing. Wait... I hear foot steps. Not Walker foot steps... human? Running to the other window and looking out. What is that? Was that...no a person! A real live person! Walking up to my garden! Wow... he was hot! Wait what am I saying! I watched him, closely! Tall, not huge but tall, and I could tell he had been around... rough face, long scraggly hair, short scraggly beard hanging from his chin, and oh my god his eyes. They were beautiful! He looked tired, like he had been at this awhile. He raised his crossbow as he came up to my garden. He wore a green button down shirt, No sleeves and a black leather vest. Man he had arms!

Grabbing my gun I moved to the back door. Checking for shells. I swung open the door and pointed the gun out in the yard.

"Who the hell are you? What the hell you want?" I yelled out. Looking to see the man and now another man walking up. The other man looked at me I could see the silver hand gun in his hand and I cocked my gun

"Imma ask you again! What the hell you want?" I yelled

"Please don't shoot! Look see my gun... I'm putting it down!" he slowly lowered his gun to his holster. I watched him closely looking between him and the man with the cross bow. The man with the cross bow watched me with eyes half squinted never looking away. I lowered my shot gun a little and stepped out on to the porch.

"I'm Rick Grimes" the man said "And this is Daryl. Daryl Dixon"pointing to the man with the cross bow. I nodded my head

"I'm..."I stopped and dropped my gun to my side "I'm Courtney"I said looking over the the man Daryl. I was nerves? My palms were sweaty and my stomach was knotting up. I walked down the stairs and out to the yard.

"So what you'll out here for?" I asked. Rick looked at Daryl then they both looked at me.

"Well Ms. Can we talk to you husband?"Rick asked, but before I could answer Daryl spoke up.

"Or your Daddy... little girl?"he said almost laughing. I looked up at him from under my hat as my face redden.

"I ain't no little girl! Im a grown woman!"I growled back at him. This time he did laugh and roll his eyes."Ain't no daddy. He is gone. Died 'bout three months ago."I could feel the tears in my eyes but I held them back.

"I'm sorry to hear the Ms. Is their a man we could talk to?"he asked again

"Ain't no MAN here. Just me" I shot back still eyeing Mr. Dixson.

"Miss has it just been you? Alone for three months?" Mr. Grimes asked.

"Yes just me for three months now. Only me"I answered back.

"Miss we came from a safe place. We have a camp. In the prison about 5 miles up that way" he pointed to the north west. I shook my head. More people? So Jason, Me and Daddu weren't the only ones? I almost jumped up and did a backflip.

"A camp? You mean more people?"I asked still not being able to look away from Daryl

"Yes. We have lots of people. And safety. We have a fence and food. Plenty of supplies" He looked over at Daryl. I looked up at the sky. Orange and dark, almost night fall. We had to get inside before the walkers started up. I looked at the men. Shadows were casting on their faces.

"Come inside. It's getting dark. Don't be trying 'nothin... I ain't afraid to put one of yous down!"I looked over my shoulder as I walked into the cabin. The three of us walked into the house. I closed the door and locked it. Tight. Turning on the gas lantern I turned and was face to face with Daryl. I took a step back and landed on my cot. "You'll hungry? I can make soup?"

"Thank you Miss. If you can spare some, yes please."Rick said. Looking over to Daryl standing next next to the window. I walked over to my make-shift kitchen. I started opening cans and dumping them into my big pot. I took out my knife and cut up carrots and potatoes and my last tomato. I threw it all in the pot and grabbed bowls. Damn no spoons I thought to myself. I dished out the soup and passed it around. After eating in silence I collected the bowls and washed them.

"That was some nice soup Miss. Courtney. Thank you"Rick said looking around.

"Yeah nice soup kid"Daryl said over his shoulder as he watched outside.

"Your welcome. I'm sorry I ain't never had guest," I said putting the dishes into the washing pail.

"No it was very kind of you. But can I ask you a question?"Rick asked as I washed the bowls from dinner.

"Yeah I guess you can?"I said focusing on the dishes. I could feel tension building in the room and I wished I grabbed my hand gun from under the cot. Too late now good thing I have my knife close.

"How long do you think you can last out here? I mean that is being alone?"his question shocked me. I had never thought about it. How long did I think... or could last out here? I had no idea. Daddu had stocked up the cabin. And I never ran low when he was alive. With my garden I always had fresh stuff. But winter was soon to be here and I hadn't thought about winter with now Daddu. I turned around and looked at Rick. Not sure what to say.

"I never... I haven't thought about it."I finally answered.

"So yous just gonna stay out here... livin' off can food and the garden outback?" Daryl asked. His voice shook me. It was strong yet quiet and not what I expected to come from this man.

"Yeah I guess"I hung my head not sure how to act with these men. Daryl leaned down and whispered something to Rick. They discussed something and then looked over to me. Daryl smerked. Well at least I thought it was a smerk.

"How would you feel coming back to the prison, with us?"Rick asked watching me. I couldn't talk. I wanted to stay in my cabin. But I couldn't keep livin' alone. I wasn't equipped to survive long term. And I knew that in my mind that I couldn't stay. This cabin was pain. Memories that I couldn't bury while living here. Jason and I making love for the first time. Daddu playing guitar. Things I couldn't move on from because like a ghost these memories haunted me.

"Yes... I mean Yes Sir, I'd like to leave this place." I said my mind one thousand miles away.

"Well that's good. Since its dark we will stay here and tomorrow we can leave."Rick said watching Daryl at the window. I sighed. Not knowing if it was from relief of out of fear. Was I truly ready to leave these ghost behind and move on? I guess I had to now. I walked to the small closet next to the kitchen. I grabbed out Daddu's cot and a few blankets. I set them out.

"Here's another cot. You folks can sleep on these I'll take the stump."I said looking over at Daryl again.

"I'm not sleepin tonight. Not with Walkers so close."Daryl said peeking out of the window again. "I'll stay up on watch"he said after a long pause. Rick nodded his head and I just watched not sure how to continue this. I finally just slipped my old boots off and my sweater and slipped under the blanket. I didn't sleep. I closed my eyes and relaxed but I didn't sleep. I could hear the whispers of Rick and Daryl. After about an hour of whispers the door opened and shut. Then the lantern went off and I could hear Rick breathing. I couldn't sleep. My stomach was flipping over and I thought for sure I would throw up. After another hour of fighting my stomach I sat up on my cot. I couldn't see Rick in the dark of the night but I could hear his soft breathing and then he moved. I quietly slipped my boots back on and grabbed my knife and tip toed to the back door. I opened the door and snuck out to the porch. As I turned around I was face to face with Daryl Dixon.

I gasped and instantly his hand went over my mouth.

"Shhhhhhh" he said as one finger came up to touch his lips. His hand fell from my face. It was dark, but I could see his eyes. He had beautiful eyes. Blue? Green? I couldn't make them out but I wanted them to stare at me forever. Before I could say anything he backed away and dug into his shirt pocket, retrieving a pack of cigarettes. I watched as he shook one out and moved it to his lips. I couldn't help but watch. Something about this man had me drawn to him. I shook my head trying to shake out the thoughts.

"Ain't you suppose to be in bed little girl?" He said smiling at me. I glared at him.

"I don't have a bedtime and I ain't no little girl!" I snapped back at him. As my face reddened I could hear him laughing. A husky laugh that sent a shiver down my spine.

"How is it a kid last 3 months out here all alone? What happened when you broke a nail or had to shoot?" He was smiling so he knew he was pushing my buttons. I didn't respond to him. I simply walked off the porch to the water barrel and and filled the bucket. Then moved to hall it inside as I moved Daryl jumped off the porch and strolled over to me.

"Let me help you." He grabbed the water and brought it to the back door then set it down. As I reached the stairs he looked at me and for the first time I saw a softness in his eyes. He pointed off into the woods at a soft glow.

"What's that out there? Neighbours?" He looked down at me. Without looking I knew what he was pointing at, and it broke my heart a little to think about it again. That lantern burned constantly. 24/7 since Jason went down. It was the reminder that yes he was gone, but never far away. About 30 yards into the woods to be exact. In a small clearing where when the outbreak first happened he told me he loved me. Before I knew it I could feel tears on my cheeks. Hot and a slight sting to them. It hurt but a different hurt then before. No longer an empty hurt, but a warm hurt. This hurt was strange but it was somewhat comforting. It reminded me that I was still alive. I was the one who was surviving still. I could feel him behind me. The warmth radiating from his skin. I didn't want him to see me. Not crying, not so raw and open in this moment.

"Don't" was all I could say before I turned to flee to the light. I didn't run, but I walked, very fast. The sound of my boots on the ground was soothing kind of hypnotic. As I reached the clearing I collapsed. My knees hit the ground and the last of my energy was gone. There on the ground my head in my palms I cried. I let everything within me pour out through my eyes. Every moment in my life thus far came out. I knew that this would be the last time I could come and just be. Looking down at the small cross with the name Jason Saggen on it then over to the fresher grave with the flowers at the head. Then I heard more footsteps. Heavy ones and I could smell the cigarettes. Daryl! I told him. I felt my face flood with heat. My first balling up.

"Why did you follow me? I said DON'T! Did I not say that!" I was angry. I wanted the last moment with the ghost of my life. The last time to say good bye and just be in the quiet.

"I wasn't 'bout the let you run off cry in. I may be an asshole but I ain't heartless." Another laugh and I heard him step closer.

"Did you know them? Husband? Daddy? Ma?" He asked in a low quiet voice behind me.

"My Daddu" pointing to the grave with flowers.

"And Jason?" He breathed out. I flinched with the sound of his name from Daryl. I felt like crying, but I had no more tears left. I simply took a breath and looked over my shoulder at Daryl.

"He was my boyfriend. I loved him but he died right after we moved out here." I swallowed back.

"Bit?" He asked with a step closer. I nodded not wanting to talk anymore. I was done with words for now. No more feelings. I want dead but I wasn't alive. I was just in this state of fog only aware of the other body behind me. Tension began to build and I wanted it to go away :-)

"He's be gone for sometime. I miss him but not like my Nana or Daddy." I finally said not being able to stand the quiet anymore.

"My brother was bit. Only 'bout a month ago." Daryl said after a long pause. I didn't know what to say. He opened up to me.

"I'm sorry." I said turning to him. The morning was quiet. Air had a bite to it. The sun was just coming up and the shadows of the woods was creep yet calming. And in all this quietness, this stillness I felt normal for the first time since this started. Since the day Jason said 'I love you' I felt like the work hadn't gone to shit. I stood up and Daryl followed. I looked at him not knowing what to say or do. And before I could speak, his lips landed on mine. Crushing at first then soft and yielding. And I fell, hard and I was gone so deep in a feeling I never had before. So warm and inviting I never wanted it to end... Ever!

He moved away from me and just looked at me.

"I... I'm... We need to get back. Rick will wanna get back early." He started back as I stood there. Shocked not knowing what just happened. I started back. Listening to Daryls footsteps ahead of me. I was confused. And u felt alone again. When I reached the house Rick was already outside. I could feel my face redden.

"Hey we'll need to get going soon. Pack what you need. Weapons, clothes and if you can any food you can pack." Rick watched me as I moved through the cabin grabbing at things and throwing them into my pack. I was leaving and I felt relieved. As I gathered what was left of my canned goods I head Daryl's voice. I looked out to see a herd of Walkers coming through the trees. I grabbed my shotgun and ran for the door. I threw it open and jumped off the porch. Bringing my gun up I shot through one's head, then another and another.

"Shit out of shells!" I yelled out. I swung the butt end around nail one in the head. Throwing my gun down I grabbed the knife from my boot and ran after another before a hand yanked me back

"We have to get out of here!" Daryl said looking at me. I shook my head yes then looked up at Rick. He nodded too then I looked back over at Daryl.

"Come with me" he said. I ran off for the house grabbing my shot gun inside the house i grabbed my pack. Running out the back door I followed Daryl and Rich up the hill to the road. Turing to shoot a few Walkers as we went. We reached the road and I saw a motorcycle and a green car. Rick hopped into the car and before I could think I was on the back of the bike with Daryl. Driving off to a new start.


End file.
